Table saws are a type of woodworking machinery used to cut workpieces of wood, plastic, and other materials. Table saws include a flat surface or table with a circular saw blade extending up through a slot in the table. A user slides a workpiece on the table against and past the blade while the blade is spinning to cut the workpiece. It is desirable to provide a system to retract the blade in response to detection of one or more conditions.